Null & Void
by ANyh-90
Summary: - “Tu me transformaste en esto Edward, ahora tendrás que existir con las consecuencias de tus actos, este es tu karma, querido“. Ella tenia razón, era mi hora de pagar…
1. Prólogo

¿Qué haces cuando tu alma te abandona? ¿Qué haces cuando lo que más amas se ha ido? ¿Qué haces cuando te sientes vacía y destruida? ¿Qué haces cuando lo único que puedes hacer es llorar?...

aún me pregunto como sobreviví tanto tiempo, recordando el pasado, no se como puede ser tan fuerte, en esa época era sumisa, tonta, _débil..._

Pero aprendí de la forma mas cruel, él me elevo hasta los cielos para después soltarme sin el menor ápice de remordimiento, con una mueca de satisfacción grabada en su rostro al tiempo en que yo caía a una velocidad vertiginosa, azotándome contra el suelo, sintiendo el peor dolor que se puede imaginar, sintiendo como mi alma y mi corazón se destrozaban, y así desde la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida, desde el suelo al cual estaba encadenada, solo pude ver como se alejaba, como me dejaba sola, como me decía que ya no me quería, viendo como se llevaba mi corazón entre sus manos dejando un hueco en mi pecho que ni siquiera se preocupó en cerrar, solo me dejo ahí, desangrándome en el suelo, totalmente destruida, totalmente vacía....

Solo había una frase en mi cabeza que pugnaba en salir al exterior con el grito mas desgarrador que mi garganta pudiera proferir pero no encontraba mis cuerdas vocales, desesperada, viendo a través de mis lágrimas como me daba la espalda para alejarse para siempre de mi mientras la frase aún rondaba por todo mi ser esperando a que pudiese liberarse de la prisión que era mi cuerpo, esperando por un milagro que nunca sucedió, porque el universo me tenia resentimiento, porque una simple mortal no podía retener a un ángel a su lado, porque gracias a el había burlado a la muerte innumerable veces y eso al cosmos no le hacia gracia algo allá arriba me quería muerta y viendo la forma mas factible para destruirme de una vez por todas alejando esa deidad de mi lado y viendo desde las alturas con excitación como todo mi ser se caía a pedazos y mis partes se hacían polvo, se reía de mi con una alegría desquiciante.

Y aún cuando sentía que mi mente se desconectaba de mi cuerpo todavía esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_Edward, no te vayas, no me dejes...._

Desde ese día fatal han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años en la que sentía su fantasma arder dentro de mi, pero nadie lo notaba porque aprendí a mentir de forma descarada, me transforme en una persona fría, manipulaba a la gente a mi antojo, porque ya no sentía nada, ni felicidad, ni dolor, ni esperanza ya que él se lo llevó todo, mi alma, mi corazón, todo...

Dejándome en ese frió bosque de Forks, dejándome _nula y vacía...  
_


	2. Después de mi vida

Solo la historia es mia, los personajes no.

NOTA ABAJO!!!

DISFRUTEN!!

CAPÍTULO I : Después de mi vida (Bella)

* * *

Cuando él se fue todos mis actos se convirtieron en solo inercia, solo lo hacia para que Charlie no se preocupara mas de lo debido, solo quería que el instituto se acabara de una vez por todas para que de alguna forma empezar de nuevo, para que una nueva Bella se mostrara al mundo dejando a la niña que lo entrego todo para que la pisotearan a voluntad dando paso a una persona desconfiada y calculadora, me fui a estudiar literatura a la Universidad de Alaska, ya no quería un lugar soleado ya que no quería que mi cerebro llegara a cuestionares si alguna vez él existió yo sabia que él estaba ahí fuera en algún lugar tal vez recordándome en sus momentos de ocio para poder así divertirse a costa mía recordando a la patética humana que se enamoro de él agregando una más a su lista que de seguro bastante larga debido a su basta existencia.

Lo único que quería era dejar todo atrás amigos, familia, todo, ya no quería nada ni a nadie desde ese momento me di cuenta de que nací sola y que iba a morir sola ya no quería arrastrar a nadie más en la insoportable vida que llevaba, no quería hacer miserable a nadie más por eso ya casi no tenia contacto ni con Renee ni con Charlie y mucho menos con Ángela, Jessica o Mike.

Todo lo deje atrás, cuando llegue arrendé un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad para así ahorra dinero ya que deje a mi vieja camioneta en Forks para que Charlie hiciera lo que quisiera con ella ya no la quería me traía demasiados recuerdos que no quería evocar, el primer día de mi nueva vida empezó con el primer día en la universidad, fue agotador, al parecer a los profesores les excitaba de sobremanera vernos con cara de angustia desde el principio pero no me importo demasiado necesitaba tener la mente ocupada para así no hundirme en mi miseria por eso busque un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad al principio fue difícil tratar de coincidir mis horarios pero lo logre, a las dos semanas de empezar la universidad pude hablar con alguien pero no fue por querer conocer a esa persona solo hablaba con otros para saber cosas relacionadas con las clases de ahí no pasaba yo iba con el objetivo de estudiar no de hacer vida social no necesita hablar de mis problemas me bastaba conmigo misma prefería sufrir en silencio.

Con el dinero que ganaba como mesera pude amueblar poco a poco mi departamento y dejarlo como a mi gustaba era todo muy simple nada ostentoso ya que con ese dinero debía también que comprar los víveres para todo el mes y pagar la mensualidad de la universidad, las pocas veces que hablaba con mis padres trataban de convencerme de enviarme dinero pero yo nunca aceptaba les decía que me las estaba arreglando bastante bien yo sola, con el tiempo dejaron de insistir ya que sabían que me enfadaba de la sola mención del tema y así paso mi primer año en mi nueva vida solo estudiar y trabajar hasta que un día conocí a la persona que de alguna forma trajo un poco de luz a mi vida no me hizo cambiar mucho mi mentalidad fría pero pude notar un cambio.

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad no era tiempo de exámenes por lo tanto estaba completamente vacía me gustaba la paz que me otorgaba ese lugar.

De repente sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta para que yo prestara atención en él, me extraño no escuchar como se abría la puerta de la biblioteca y tampoco sentir como esa persona se acercaba a mi ya que estaba en la mesa mas alejada del lugar en ese momento no me importo suponiendo que estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que no percibía nada a mi alrededor.

-¿ Me puedo sentar aquí?- al parecer el tipo estaba ciego porque había unas diez mesas mas totalmente vacías, no me interesaba ser educada por lo que mi respuesta fue fría.

- Hay muchas mesas vacías por si no te has dado cuenta- no levante la vista de mi libro, no me importaba saber quien era mi interlocutor.

- Bueno, gracias- no tenia fama de ser exactamente amigable en la universidad por lo tanto creí que ya estaba en la mesa mas alejada a la mía dándome la espalda de seguro.

Pero como me equivocaba al sentir como la persona que hace poco se dirigió a mi deslizaba la silla continua a la mía al tiempo en que dejaba sus libros encima de la mesa, al parecer también estaba sordo o tarado al no entender la nada sutil negativa a su petición, decidí que su invasión no me iba afectar por lo que seguí leyendo como si lo de hace un rato no había sucedido pero al parecer él imbécil que tenia al lado no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer que fastidiarme la vida.

- Se siente la paz en este lugar ¿verdad? - "si, hasta que apareciste tu y la paz escapo por la ventana". Pensé.

- Ajam- tenia la esperanza que se diera cuenta que no tenia ánimos para empezar un conversión debido a mi escuálida contestación pero al parecer realmente estaba aburrido.

- Y dime ¿Qué estudias?- solté un sonoro bufido. hoy no estaba para que un retrasado mental que no se daba cuenta de lo obvio viniera a tratar de perturbar los pocos minutos de paz que tenia en el día, no le respondí solo me quede con la vista clavada en mi libro y tratando de retomar la concentración en este.

- Parece que no estamos de humor, seguro que estas con la visita mensual de tu amiga al parecer a algunas de ustedes es normal eso de andar mas brujas de lo normal y todo, pero no te preocupes que yo no me ofendo de que me respondas de malas formas- confirmado estaba tarado, abrí los ojos como platos aun sin despejar los ojos de mi libro ¿qué se creía este estúpido?, bueno talvez si me ponía de mal humor en esos días pero él no tenia porque saberlo, si trataba de ligar con alguien largando ese tipo de comentario como si estuviera hablando del clima mucho existo no creo que tuviera.

Cerré el libro con un movimiento brusco no estaba de humor para soportar estupideces, deslice mi mano hasta donde estaba mi bolso mientras me ponía de pie haciendo todo esto sin mirarlo, de seguro que si posaba mi vista en él la bofetada que le daría le daba vuelta la cara de lo furiosa que estaba pero al parecer el no quería dejar de proferir sus ingeniosos comentarios.

- Ey, no te vayas, de verdad que no me molesta - lo que pasó a continuación dio vuelta mi mundo.

Una de sus manos tomo mi muñeca en el intento de que no me fuera, en el momento de ese contacto sentí un escalofrío que calo en lo mas profundo de mi columna, esa sensación fría la conocía bastante bien, pose mis ojos en el agarre al cual estaba atada, su mano blanquecina- mucho mas que la mía- dio un ligero apretón al ver como todo mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

- ¿Estas bien? pareciera que te va a dar un derrame o algo- mis ojos fueron elevándose lentamente recorriendo todo su brazo, una sensación de miedo que desde hace mucho que no experimentaba se apodero de todo mi ser, tarde siglos en llegar al lugar donde aclararía todas mis dudas, cuando llegue a mi destino unos almendrados ojos dorados me observaban con preocupación y curiosidad, de repente todo me empezó a dar vueltas, todas mis dudas se aclararon en el instante en que clave mis ojos en lo suyos, por eso no escuche como la puerta se abría para dar paso a la persona que tenia frente a mi, por eso no me di cuenta cuando se acercaba a mi, porque el era... era..

- Tu eres un....

* * *

HOLAP!!!

bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, hace mucho tiempo que la tengo pensada hasta tengo los primeros capítulos escritos.

espero que les guste, me gustaria que me dijieran si esta bien o mal, sigo o no sigo, ustedes me dicen.

cualquier pregunta yo se las respondere gustosa, y solo decir que la historia tendra de todo un poco.

Besos a tod!!!

Annia


End file.
